Smashing Stages
by CinnamonDragon1
Summary: What really happens on the Super Smash Brothers Stages? Well, there's Captain Falcon being stupid, Ridley ruining everything, Lunette the Mii gunner trying to get her brawler sister to date Falco, Shulk running around naked and much more. It's crazy. It's chaotic. IT'S SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! Sorry for the bad summary, please read and review!
1. Yoshi's melee island

**The Wonderful Stages of Smash**

**By CinnamonDragon1**

* * *

_Yoshi's Island (Melee)_

Yoshi was sitting on the bright green grass of his island. He sighed as the breeze made the grass sway and the clouds smile.

"If only my island wasn't a stage in Super Smash Brothers. Wait. Come to think of it, there's nobody here!" Yoshi jumped for joy. He was going to grab a bottle of Jack Daniels and get drunk.

"FAAAALLLLCCCOOOONNNN"  
"Oh no!" Yoshi cried.  
"PUUUUUNNNNCCCCHHHHH!" Captain Falcon burnt King Dedede's butt as he falcon punched the fat penguin thing from behind.  
"OWWWW! MEH BUTT IS BURNED!" King Dedede screamed as he whacked the F-Zero racer with his oversized hammer. "TAKE THAT, CRAPTAIN!"  
"My name is CAPTAIN FALCON! CAP. TAIN!" Captain Falcon scowled at Dedede, who was rolling on the floor laughing.

Meanwhile, a female Mii gunner was camping on the other side of the stage, getting her camera out. Like her dress, the camera was green. Like her camera, her gun was green. Like her gun, the grass was green. Like the grass, her eyes were green. Unlike her eyes, her hair was a light brown. And unlike her hair, her glasses were grey. Anyway, she was going to take a picture of the nearby male smashers, because they do "CRAAZY THINGS!"

"Hey!" the gunner complained when she turned to the owner of the quote "CRAAZY THINGS!"  
"Hey cousin!" an orange kitsune greeted the annoyed gunner (this guy's also known as a fox, but there's only one fox in Smash, so we'll call this guy a kitsune, because that's what they call him in Japanese).  
"Redd, get back to Animal Crossing!"  
"Aww. You spoiled my fun."  
"Tough. Haven't you got villagers to rip off?"  
"Oh yeah! See ya, cousin!" Redd turns to us - YOU. "Hey! HOP ON OVER TO CRAZY REDD'S CRAZY TENT, WHERE THE DEALS ARE CRAAZY!"  
"Don't go there, guys! It's a black market that sells fake paintings!" the gunner whispers.  
"Anyways, BYE BYE!" Redd teleports back to Animal Crossing, where he runs his black market.

Okay, back to Yoshi and company. Yoshi was yawning as he watched Captain Falcon argue with King Dedede.

"I can race in a race!" Captain Falcon boasted.  
"But I'm the king of Dreamland!" King Dedede protested.  
"I'm the F-Zero champ!"  
"I have a big hammer!"  
"I have a car!"  
"I have a big booty!"  
"I have a bigger booty!"  
"No you don't!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!  
"Do not!"  
The two guys started bitch-slapping each other. Yoshi face palmed at the immature Smashers in front of him.

Suddenly, a green-clad brown haired gunner sprung into action, taking a picture with her camera.  
"Another one to add to the album of dumb events during Smash!" she held the freshly printed photo up in the air.  
Yoshi screamed as he saw the photo.  
"LUNETTE! GET RID OF THAT NOW!" he pleaded.  
"Sorry Yoshi! A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!" Lunette twirled and winked at Yoshi, who was enraged by now.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yoshi shrieked. "I SAT HERE PEACEFULLY AND THEN CRAPTAIN FALCON FALCON PUNCHED KING DEDEDE'S BUTTOCKS AND DEDEDE HIT HIM WITH HIS HAMMER AND THEY BEATED EACH OTHER UP AND SMASHED AND THEN HEY GOT INTO AN ARGUMENT AND BITCH SLAPPED EACH OTHER AND THEN LUNETTE TOOK A PICTURE OF IT AND NOW MY ISLAND'S RUINED! RUINED! WHY DOES MY ISLAND HAVE TO BE A STAGE IN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS? WHYYYYYYYY" Yoshi jumped into the abyss in between the platforms and committed suicide.

The three remaining smashers looked down upon the abyss. There was an awkward silence - that was broken by Shulk.

"Hey guys! It's Shulk time! OH YEAH!" Shulk ran around in his almost naked alternative costume.

"NOOOOOO!" Captain Falcon, King Dedede and Lunette all moaned in unison "NOT SHULK TIME!"

"Oh yeah! Shulk time!" Shulk was sitting on King Dedede's head, making the penguin thing roll on the floor as if he was on fire. Shulk didn't fall off, so King Dedede ran around the stage crying like a baby.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHY MEEEE!"

"Not quite a VIP seat there, Shulk!" Lunette interrupted the almost naked Monado boy and the bawling king of Dreamland "I think Fox and Sóllilja beat you to that one!"

We cut to a scene where Fox is in Gerudo Valley, sitting on Falco. Then Sóllilja is on the 3Ds stage of Tortimer Island, sitting on Falco. Then we cut back to Shulk sitting on King Dedede.

"Wait." Captain Falcon got confused. "Which one was Sóllilja again?"  
Lunette sighed. "My sister. The taller version of me with grey eyes, short brown hair - light like mine- sunglasses with golden lenses, thin red lips, forever miserable, negative, faster than me, a brawler, wears a black vampire costume with brown boots, hard to get along with, but still awesome. Does that answer your question, Craptain Falcon?"  
"FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S CAPTAIN FALCON!" Captain Falcon jumped into the abyss, followed by King Dedede (and Shulk who was still sitting on the king).

"Oh look! I won, once again!" Lunette laughed.

* * *

There's plenty more where that came from, folks!

DISCLAIMER: I only own Lunette and Sóllilja, not Nintendo characters.

Please feel free to review - your comments are appreciated.


	2. Fitness and a whole load of poop

Pokémon Stadium 2 (Brawl)

The Pokémon trainer opened a Pokéball.  
"Jigglypuff, I choose you!"  
A pink puffball fell out of the ball.  
"Hey!" Jigglypuff complained "Next time you decide to summon me, at least put the Pokéball down please!"  
"Sorry, Puff."  
"That's oka-" Pokémon Trainer was looking at the pink ball with sparkling eyes and drool coming from his mouth.  
"I wanna ride you!" he jumped on top of his Pokémon.  
"NO!"  
"YAAAS!"  
"NOOO!"  
"YAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS!"

Jigglypuff fell from the air for the millionth time.  
"Whew! Can't you get a lift from Charizard instead?"  
"Nope." Pokémon Trainer smiled.  
"Your butt's too fat!"  
Pokémon Trainer got off Jigglypuff and screamed.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" he wailed. "Now Wii Fit Trainer's going to come and make me exercise!"

As if she was on cue, the female Wii Fit Trainer jumped onto the stage.  
"Is this a fight?" she asked. The Pokémon Trainer and his Pokémon shook their heads. Big mistake.  
"I heard Pokémon Trainer here had a jiggly butt, right?"  
Jigglypuff nodded furiously while Pokémon Trainer shook his head furiously.  
"Hmmm. Who should I believe? I know!" she pushed nothing but air aside. "I will squash your bums and whoever has the jiggliest butt is unfit!"

Jigglypuff held her master and cried in fear of the Wii Fit Trainer. Pokémon Trainer did the same. The woman squeezed the boy's butt cheeks: hard.  
"YOWIE!" he squealed.  
"That's my line, dork." Bowser Jr. flew past in his Klown Kar. He returned to the Smash Mansion.

Jigglypuff was eating popcorn as Wii Fit Trainer made Pokémon Trainer do one hundred squats.  
"SQUAT!" she barked.  
"Ouch."  
"COME ON! SQUAT! GO!"  
"Oof. My buttocks."  
"YOU TALK SHIT, YOU GET FIT! COME ON! SQUATS!"

Nothing much happens at the Stadium - yet.

Smash Mansion (not a stage, but it's still important)

Solid Snake, Ridley and many other Smashers were in the Dining Room. Ridley was eating Snake's box.  
"NOOO!" Snake cried "MY BOX!"  
"Yum! Cardboard!" Ridley licked his lips as he finished eating Snake's box.  
"YOU WILL PAY!" Snake yelled. He threw a grenade at the Metroid boss. It exploded, destroying some of the mansion. BUT: Ridley flew away, so he destroyed even more of the mansion... And the sewage system...

Mario saw the pipes spewing water. And poo. And pee.  
"Mamma mia!"  
Poo fell into the dining room.  
"OH NO! YUCKY SMELLY DISGUSTING GROSS POO!" Princess Peach shrieked and fainted.  
"Look! The toilets are pooping!" Ness pointed to the exposed bathroom above the dining room.  
Ganondorf walked in. He stood there with his mouth wide open when he saw the shower of poop and pee.  
"That. Is even more evil than me."  
"I know, right!" Bowser agreed.  
"IT'S GROSS! IT'S HORRIBLE!" King Dedede added.  
A big pile of poo fell on top of the three villains, followed by cascading urine.  
"EEEWWW!" they screamed in unison "POO POO AND WEE WEE!"

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Crazy Hand was wallowing in filth.  
"OINK OINK! I'M DA CRAZY PIG!"

And Shulk was showering in urine.  
"I'm really feeling it!"

Back to the dining room. The dining room was flooding in sewage by now. Ganondorf, Bowser and King Dedede were submerged in the stuff, along with Peach, Zelda, Ness, Marth and Sonic.  
"But Sanic survived?!" Sonic complained.

We go to the top of the pile, where a fake Sonic called Sanic dances on the poop. Speaking of the surface, the smashers that made it to the top were: Snake, Samus, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Mario, Link, Toon Link, Rosalina, Lucina, Ike, Female Robin, Mega Man, Little Mac, Kirby, Meta Knight (he flew away as well), Pit, Palutena, Dark Pit, R.O.B, Pac Man and Fox. The others were somewhere else.

"Samus," Captain Falcon talked to Samus "will you show me your boobs now?"  
Samus used her Screw Attack on Captain Falcon. "No."  
Pit, Kriby and Yoshi were eating the poop.  
Toon Link and Ike tried to catch Sanic, but he was too fast. Ike then found some chicken and ate that. Rosalina's luma tried to help its accomplice escape the dining room.  
"WOOOAAAAAHHH!" Pac Man looked at everyone in a dumb way. "HOLY SHIT!" he danced to the club remix of his theme song, that was playing in the dining room.  
Everyone facepalmed.  
"R.O.B.," Dark Pit extended his staff. "grab my staff. Quickly." The robot grabbed the dark angel's staff and they flew away, leaving a rainbow behind.  
"Yaaay! Adventures!" R.O.B. cheered.  
Female Robin was trying to find her book in the pile of poop. Lucina laughed.  
Mega Man, Palutena and Fox were playing poker. Finally, Link joined Toon Link and Ike in their chase for Sanic.

That's what happened on the big pile of poop. Then It got so big that everyone was trapped inside the poo (except for Sanic, who ran outside and the others who flew away).

"OH POO!" they said in unison.


	3. Delfino Isle and Falco the prisoner

Back to the Pokémon Stadium

The Pokémon Trainer lay In the middle of the arena, clearly unconscious.  
"If this was a smash, I would have clearly won!" Wii Fit Trainer stated.  
"Of course!" fumed an enraged Jigglypuff "You fucking killed him!"  
"Did I? Whoops!"

Outside the stadium, Dark Pit and R.O.B were still flying on a rainbow. Sanic was running around the exterior of the building. They were about to die...

Ridley broke through the glass and used his tail to split the stadium into two.  
"AAAAA!" The two female smashers within the stadium screamed.  
"ME NEED MORE CARDBOARD! NOW!" Ridley screeched.

Meanwhile, in Delfino Isle, Mario and Luigi were getting new pipes to fix the sewage problem at the mansion.  
"That-a was a shitty-a situation-a!" Mario stated.  
"It-a still-a is-a." Luigi sighed.  
"I know-a, right?"  
"Yeah."

In a dark alley, not far from Mario and Luigi, Lucario was trying to get his head around Sóllilja's name.  
"So," the furry pokémon scratched his head "your name is pronounced as 'Sollilga', but it's spelt with a 'j' instead of a 'g'?"  
"With an accent on the 'o', you stupid creature." Sóllilja sighed.  
"Hey!" Lucario protested. "I'm not stupid!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"I can speak fluent English, understand it, read it and write it! Most pokémon just repeat their names!"  
"And yet, you cannot understand my name?"  
"So what?"  
"If you can't get my name right, I'll be really mad. And you know precisely how mad I can get." Sóllilja threatened.  
"Ack! Okay! Okay! I get it now!" and with that, Lucario ran away.

Sóllilja emerged from the alleyway - and saw Ridley flying away with an Arwing.  
"You have got to be joking." Sóllilja declared. She saw Master Hand reclining on a deckchair on the beach. "HEY! MASTER HAND!" she called. The giant glove turned to the brawler.  
"I see you've noticed Ridley."  
"Yes. Do something. _Now_." Sóllilja growled.  
"Nah. I can't be bothered. You save Falco today."  
This made Sóllilja mad.  
"WHAAAAT?!" Sóllilja retorted. "NO! I AM NOT SAVING THAT BIRD! CAN'T HE SAVE HIMSELF?"  
Master Hand disagreed.  
"Damn. Fine. I'll save stupid Falco."  
"Yay!" Master Hand cheered.

Sóllilja ran to the Pokémon Stadium for some reason.

Pokémon Trainer had finally got up. He was being squashed by Jigglypuff, who was so happy to "see him alive." Sóllilja stormed toward the trainer and his pokémon and pushed the puffball aside.  
"GET ME CHARIZARD OR MEWTWO NOW!" she ordered.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"FALCO GOT HIMSELF KIDNAPPED BY RIDLEY AND MASTER HAND MADE ME RESCUE HIM AND I NEED CHARIZARD OR MEWTWO!"  
"But I sent Charizard to Norfair so he could sit in lava." Pokémon Trainer pointed out.  
Sóllilja facepalmed.  
"Congratulations. You killed your pokémon."  
"Aww!" Pokémon Trainer moaned. "Now I can't roast marshmallows anymore!"  
"Fine. Do you have Mewtwo?"  
"He ran away like a pussy." Pokémon Trainer laughed.  
"What. The. Hell."  
Sóllilja stormed out.  
"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

Sanic was still running, but this time, he was with Sonic (who had a shower after the poop problem) and the Mii swordswoman Rin.  
"Sanic! You're too fake!" Sonic taunted.  
"You boys need to be patient as well as competitive." Rin stated.  
"HEY! YOU THREE ARE GONNA HELP ME SAVE FALCO!" Sóllilja yelled. The blue hedgehogs and the swordswoman stared at the angry brawler. Unfortunately for Sóllilja, Lunette came.  
"Yes!" she cheered "I knew you had feelings for Falco! It's a miracle! It's a-" Sóllilja put her hand over her sister's mouth before she could say anymore.  
"I hate Falco. I'm only saving him because nobody else could be bothered."  
"Can I help? I have a gun!" Lunette piped.  
"Fine. And you three are helping as well."  
"Okay, Sóllilja-san." Rin bowed.  
"You don't have to bow down to me." Sóllilja sighed as the swordswoman bowed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Halberd. 

Ridley flew over Meta Knight's airship. He laughed at the front of the ship.  
"Ha ha ha! It has his face on it! LOL!" Ridley laughed.  
"We all know, dumbass." Falco sighed from inside the Arwing.  
"Hey! Shut up prisoner!"  
"Oh, Mario, Mario!" Falco mimicked Princess Peach "Help me!"  
"I KNOW YOU HAVE CARDBOARD IN THERE!" Ridley yelled as he hit the Halberd with his tail.  
"No I don't!" Meta Knight said from inside the Halberd. "I gave all my boxes to Snake."  
"AND I ATE ALL OF SNAKEY'S BOXES! THEY WERE YUMMY AND I NEED MORE!"  
"I don't have any more!" Meta Knight insisted.  
"And I don't have any." Falco added.  
"Shut up!" Ridley whimpered.  
"Wait, why did you kidnap Falco?" Meta Knight asked.  
"Err. Because I can?" Ridley guessed.  
"Fair enough." Meta Knight made the Halberd fly away at high speed, leaving Ridley to fly in the air.


	4. Stupid Magical Ridley

Norfair

Snake was searching for a new box. After Ridley ate the old one, Snake was determined to replace it. And nothing would get in his way.  
"HEY SNAKE!" Snake turned around. Nobody was there.  
"Strange." Snake said to himself.  
"SNAAAAKKKKEEEE!" the voice persisted.  
"Who's there?"  
"IT'S SHULK TIIIIIMMMMMEEEE! OH YEAH!" Shulk jumped off Charizard, who was flying around the fiery stage. Then, the Monado boy (still in his underwear) ran around the stage, only to be thrown off by Snake himself.  
"Shulk Time's over now, Shulk."  
"Yay!" Charizard leapt for joy.

Then he got thrown into the lava by Ridley, who sang a song.  
"I came in like a wrecking ball!" yes, he did just sing Miley Cyrus's 'Wrecking Ball'.  
"RIDLEY! GIVE ME MY BOX BACK!"  
"But Snakey! I ate it!"  
"I WANT MY BOX BACK!" Snake started to throw grenades at Ridley and shoot him with his gun. "YOU WILL PAY FOR EATING MY BOX!"  
"Calm down Snake. It's just a box." Falco scoffed from inside his Arwing.  
"NOOOO! I NEED MY BOX! OR ANY BOX! AS LONG AS IT'S CARDBOARD!"  
"I ATE IT! Do you want to ride on me instead?"  
"Okay!" Snake jumped onto the giant boss and off they flew.

"Hey! What about me?" Charizard complained.

Smash Mansion

Sóllilja, Sonic, Sanic, Lunette and Rin were interrogating Samus, asking the bounty hunter about Ridley.  
"Where would Ridley go?" Sóllilja asked.  
"Right now, he would probably go to Norfair, or the Pyrosphere, or maybe the Halberd. I don't know for certain."  
"How fast is he?" Sonic asked.  
"Faster than Lunette, that's for sure!"  
"Hey!" Lunette complained. "I'm a gunner! I don't have to be fast!"  
"Oh yeah? You is da second slowest smasher in dis place!" Sanic said.  
"Look who's talking!" Sonic started.  
"I iz faster den you, Sonic da Hedgehog!" Sanic argued.  
"I'm the fastest smasher here!" Sonic shot back. Rin looked at him. "Oh. And Rin's the fastest too." Rin smiled.  
"ENOUGH!" Sóllilja yelled. "Samus, what mood is Ridley in?"  
"A crazy one."  
"Damn. Crazy ones are hard to catch."

"He's a magical Ridley flying through the sky!" Snake sang as he crashed through the mansion whilst riding on Ridley.  
"On a magical journey to the other side!" Ridley joined in.  
"Shoot him down." Falco said. Samus loaded her gun - and shot Ridley down.  
"OH NO!" Ridley cried.  
"NOW I CAN'T FLY ON THE MAGICAL RIDLEY ANYMORE!" Snake moaned.  
"Yay!" everyone else said.  
Chrom and Male Robin walked past. They shook their heads at Ridley and Snake.  
"Gay." they both said before walking away.  
"Oh well," Rin said "at least we saved Falco."  
"I did." Samus interjected. "And my work's done."  
Samus walked away.

"I'm glad that's over." Sóllilja smiled. For once.  
"And no thank you for saving me, Sól." Falco made her jump. Sóllilja scowled and gave him a fiery exploding side kick and destroyed a wall. Captain Falcon was there.  
"Come on! Show me your moves! Faaaaaaaaaallllllccccoooooooooonnnnn Puuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnncccccchhhhh!"  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Yoshi yelled. The green dinosaur threw a bottle of Jack Daniels at the F-Zero racer.


	5. Tortimer Island and hula hoops

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HULA HOOPS

* * *

Tortimer Island (3ds)

Kirby and Jigglypuff the Red Team were made to fight on the tropical sands of Tortimer Island. The trouble was, it was too sunny to fight.  
"Jigglypuff!" Kirby pestered "I don't want to ruin this moment on Tortimer Island."  
"So what do you want to do instead?"  
"Play."  
"Fine."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, the Green Team which consisted of Charizard and Falco were under a tree. Charizard was hula dancing for hula hoops. For some reason, he was wearing oversized bright yellow sunglasses and a Hawaiian T-shirt.  
"I know you have hula hoops! PLEASE GIVE ME HULA HOOPS!"  
"For the last time, I don't have hula hoops!" Falco was mad at Charizard because the fire type pokémon had recently gained a hula hoop addiction - you know, the crisps.  
"NO!" Charizard demanded. "I NEED HULA HOOPS!"  
"YOU'VE BEEN GOING ON AT ME FOR ONE HOUR! ONE HOUR! BEFORE THIS MATCH WAS ANNOUNCED, YOU WERE LIKE "FALCO! FALCO! FEED ME HULA HOOPS!" WHEN THIS MATCH WAS ANNOUNCED YOU WERE LIKE "FALCO! GIVE ME HULA HOOPS!" AND YOU WERE ALWAYS LIKE "HULA HOOPS THIS, HULA HOOPS THAT! HULA FUCKING HOOPS!" I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I DON'T HAVE HULA HOOPS!" Falco lost his temper at that point.  
Charizard stayed silent at this point.

"5 minute Timed Match starting - ooh! now!" Crazy Hand announced. "IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME!"

The two teams collided. Jigglypuff was about to use her rest on Charizard but he spoke.  
"Can I have hula hoops?" he asked.  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Falco got enraged and threw Charizard into the ocean. Charizard got KO'd.  
Jigglypuff, horrified at the sight of her friend being KO'd by his own teammate, decided to try even harder than ever to win this match. After all, Kirby had decided to splash in the nearby water pool. Kirby was useless here.

"Splish splash! Splish splash! I am a fish!" Kirby sang loudly.

Jigglypuff sighed and sang. "Jiiii, gleeeee, PUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFF!"  
Falco temporarily slept. The pink balloon pokémon beat him up. Charizard finally decided to join in, because...

THERE WAS A SANDBAG!

"OOH GOODY!" Charizard clapped his hands "IT MIGHT GIVE ME HULA HOOPS!" He ran to the sandbag and used fire blitz on it. A nice, piping hot PIE came out. Jigglypuff rolled towards the pie and ate it.  
"NOOOOOOO! IT WASN'T HULA HOOPS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Charizard jumped onto Kappn's boat and got KO'd as it set sail for a random Animal Crossing town.

30 seconds left...

Jigglypuff was so satisfied with her victory that she decided to join Kirby, simply because she could.  
"Hey Kirby. We're winning - Charizard got really annoyed because Falco didn't have hula hoops and he got KO'd twice, so I'm gonna join you because they have no time to win."  
"YAY!" Kirby hugged the female puffball.

The two puffballs were splashing in the pool. Above Tortimer Island, Ridley was flying. Snake and Lunette were on his back. Lunette jumped off and Snake couldn't stop her.  
"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Snake wailed.  
"IN THE NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME OF PHOTOGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSS!" Lunette simply jumped off Ridley to take a random photo, preferably of Kirby and Jigglypuff. She was in luck when she saw them splashing during the last five seconds of the match.

"FIVE!" Crazy Hand announced.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE AAAAAAAAAAAAA PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUREEEEEEEEE!" Lunette yelled.

"FOUR!"

Falco saw Lunette falling and the puffs playing. He ran in front of them.

"THREE TWO!"

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! IIIIIII GOOOOOOT OOOONNNNNEEE!" Splash. Lunette took her picture and landed in the sea. However, because she wasn't part of the match, she was able to resurface without getting KO'd.

"ONE ZERO!"

In another place:  
"VICTORY GOES TO THE RED TEAM!" the announcer yelled.  
"YAY!" Kirby cheered.  
"YES!" Jigglypuff twirled and winked.

Lunette looked at her new photo. She turned to Falco and smiled.  
"Photobombed." she stated. "I guess we'll have to call you Falco the Photobomber from now on."

"HULA HOOPS!" Charizard randomly said. The screen went black and the match was truly ended.


	6. Fat Robins

Smash Mansion

The Wii Fit Trainers were exercising (obviously) around the mansion. Everyone who saw them either cleared a path for them or bolted into the nearest room. Nobody ever wanted to be spotted by the two fitness freaks. Ever.

Snake was sitting under his new box inside the storage room when suddenly, the wall came apart! Snake saw the box being lifted by Ridley, who was so afraid of the Wii Fit Trainers that he had to eat Snake's box again.  
"OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD!" Ridley panicked. "AM I SAFE? AM I SAFE? AM I SAFE?"  
Snake sighed. "You broke the wall, allowing everyone to see you and you are eating my box again."  
"Oopsie." Ridley looked sheepishly at the giant Ridley-shaped hole in the wall. "At least there's cardboard."  
"You need to stop eating my box."  
"I don't care - it's yummy!"  
Snake had to face another week without a box.

Downstairs in Marth's room, Marth, Ike, Lucina, Roy, Chrom and the two Robins were eating 500,000 Big Macs and drinking 500,000 extra large cokes. They were having their first annual Fire Emblem Crew Eating Competition and they were so FAT they would need a LOT of exercise.  
"Urrgghh." Lucina moaned as she held her belly. "I feel so fat."  
"I knooooww." Marth groaned.  
"BUT WE MUST EAT THESE!" Roy nagged. "We didn't order these for nothing!"  
"Okaaaaayyyy." The blue haired tiara wearing swordspeople muttered.  
Chrom threw up on Ike as he drank his 1,000th coke and ate his 5,000th Big Mac.  
"EWWW!" Ike said in disgust. "Not on me, Chrom! Why don't you puke in a toilet or something?"  
"BECAUSE OF THE WII FIT TRAINERS!" Toon Link screamed as he flung the door open and ducked behind the couch.

This immediately got the Fire Emblem crew's attention.  
"WHAT?!" They all said at once.  
"GUYS! THEY'RE COMING!" Captain Falcon shrieked as he hung on the ceiling fan.  
"OH NO!" Princess Peach exclaimed as she hid under a table.  
"BRO! HIDE IN THE CORNER!" a purple pikmin said to Olimar and a yellow pikmin.  
"IT'S TORTURE!" Zelda yelled as she hid behind a tall plant.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I JUST ATE A DOUGHNUT!" Jigglypuff cried as she pretended to be a stuffed toy on Marth's bed.  
"DO A BARREL ROLL!" Peppy Hare said.  
Everyone stared at Peppy, who wasn't in Smash Brothers at all. There was an awkward silence, followed by Captain Falcon making cricket noises.  
"PEPPY! GET BACK ON THE GREAT FOX NOW!" Fox barked as he broke the silence.  
"Aww. Okay then."  
Everyone panicked again.

Marth and Lucina rolled off the couch and waddled behind it, followed by Roy, Ike and Chrom. Toon Link gasped for air as he got squashed between the unusually fat Fire Emblem people.

Suddenly, the door fell off its hinges and landed on the floor with a bang. The Wii Fit Trainers had entered the room. They looked down at the floor and discovered that there were Big Macs and a lot of coke all over it. They looked up at the couch and saw the two Robins, who were so fat they couldn't get off the sofa in time. Male Robin waved warily and Female Robin let a small, yet false laugh out. The Wii Fit Trainers lunged at the obese tactitians who were so fat they couldn't retreat.  
"YOU NEED TO EXERCISE!" the female Wii Fit Trainer shouted.  
"YOU NEED TO BURN THAT FAT!" the male Wii Fit Trainer added.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Robins screamed at their impending doom - of exercise. 

TO BE CONTINUED!


	7. A long chapter of stuff

"Previously, on Smashing Stages..." Ganondorf said as he sat behind a bright pink desk whilst wearing a tuxedo. "Marth, Lucina, Roy, Ike, Chrom and the two Robins got fat. Then some smashers hid in the room. The Wii Fit Trainers came and took the fat Robins away."

Shulk jumped in front of the camera. "AND NOW IT'S SHULK TIME! OH YEAH! OH YEAH! YE-"  
"SECURITY!" Ganondorf yelled. Bowser and Donkey Kong came into the filming room.  
"You're under arrest Shulk!" Donkey Kong said.  
"TO THE NAUGHTY STEP! AWAAAAAAAAY!" Bowser randomly exclaimed.  
"Ridley ate the naughty step." Luigi stated.  
"Okaaa..." Bowser lingered on the work okay for quite a long time. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."  
"Er." Ganondorf said.  
"Oh well," Donkey Kong tried to machange the subject "at least he didn't eat my hula hoops."  
"Er, DK?" Luigi began.  
"Yes?"  
"About your hula hoops..."  
"YUMZ! I ATE YOUR HULA HOOPS!" Charizard laughed in an evil way.

Ridley flew through the wall, leaving a Ridley-shaped hole through the wall. In his mouth, was a cardboard box with 'norty step' scribbled on.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bowser wailed "NOW WE CAN'T PUT SHULK ON THE NAUGHTY STEP!"  
On Ridley's back, Princess Peach, Zelda, Palutena, Wario, Fox and Snake were twerking?!  
"WAH! TWERKING! YAY!"  
"HA-CHA! NOW THE PEACH BOMBER COMES WITH TWERKING!"  
"Now you can see my booty _all day_!" Palutena tried to act sexy.  
"Ha ha! I bet _Link_ can't twerk!"  
"Who needs reflectors when you can TWERK! WOO!" Fox threw his reflector on Ganondorf's head.  
"Hey!" Slippy Toad complained. "Stop insulting reflectors!"  
"I never thought twerking on Ridley could be fun, ESPECIALLY with Palutena." Snake grinned as he pretended to hump Palutena  
"HEY! THAT'S GROSS!" Peach complained.

Ganondorf facepalmed at the sight before him.  
"Where's the technical difficulties sign?"  
Toon Link put a Technical Difficulties sign up. It had lots of pictures. They included a photo of Mega Man's hands over Samus's butt, Sanic, Weegee with lasers coming from his eyes, a crayon scribble of a unicorn, Toad, Villager with his axe and a painting of Sóllilja and Falco kissing?

"LUNETTE!" Sóllilja roared somewhere, flames coming out of her. "WHY IS THERE A PAINTING O|F ME AND FALCO KISSING! DO YOOU KNOW HOW MAD I AM? HUH? HUH!?" She couldn't find her sister, so she decided to strangle Falco and send a video of it to Lunette instead. Nobody knew that.

* * *

Wii Fit Studio

"Huff. Huff. Can't. Do. This." Male Robin huffed as he struggled to jump onto the platform. "Please can I use Elwind?"  
"No." the male Wii Fit simply said.  
"But. But. I'm fat."  
"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" the female Wii Fit Trainer yelled. "GET FIT!"  
"I did it! Yay!" Female Robin announced. "I'm on the platform!"  
Unfortunately for her, the Wii Fit Trainers saw R.O.B. being a lift. He had lifted Female Robin onto the platform; in other words, SHE CHEATED!  
"HEY! 9,000 SQUATS FOR YOU!" the over-serious female Wii Fit Trainer.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Female Robin became temporarily unconscious.  
"THAT'S THE SECOND FUCKING TIME!" Jigglypuff shouted as she saw the fat Fire Emblem tactitian on the platform.

* * *

Master Hand's office

Chrom and Roy broke the door of the hand's office without a second thought. It was too easy for them, because they were so fat.  
Master Hand was watching Ganondorf's TV show and he shook himself (because he's a hand and hands don't have heads).  
"Dumb smashers. Why do I even bother? Why-"  
"MASTER HAND! MASTER HAND!" the fat swordsmen called.  
"WHAT!" the hand shot.  
"First," Roy said, "please can I come back as a playable character in Smash?"  
"No."  
"And secondly," Chrom said," I WANNA BE MY OWN PLAYABLE CHARACTER! I DON'T WANNA JUST BE IN ROBIN'S FINAL SMASH!"  
"No."  
"AND THIRDLY," they both said, "CAN YOU MAKE US SKINNY AGAIN?"  
"Anorexic?"  
"NO!"  
"Okay."

Master Hand sighed as he used a weight loss potion on the two swordsmen. Then he used it on Lucina, Marth and Ike.  
"YAY!" Roy and Chrom hugged each other and jumped. "WE'RE NOT FAT ANYMORWE!"  
"I ran out of potions. The Robins are still going to be fat." Master Hand warned.  
"HUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Charizard broke the window as he flew into the office and out through the hole in the wall.  
"You're gonna have to pay for those holes." Master Hand told Chrom and Roy as they celebrated.  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" they moaned. "Why can't RIdley and Charizard pay? They make holes all the time!""  
"They can't be bothered."  
"Then we can't be bothered!" Roy folded his arms. "Hm!"  
"Heh. Yeah you can!" Master Hand smirked.  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chrom jumped out of the window.

Ridley flew through the whole mansion, breaking it even more. Lucina laughed as she realised that she wasn't fat anymore.  
"You have to pay for that as well." Master Hand stated.  
"ALRIGHT! I'M OUT!" Roy declared. the red haired swordsman grabbed a bottle of vodka from Yoshi and got drunk.  
"NOW I CAN'T PAY! YEAH MOMMA! YEAH!"  
"Shulk Time!" Shulk ran into the office whilst wearing his underwear.  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU SO HARD YOUR FEATHERS DROP OFF AND THEN I'M GONNA BURN YOU AND YOU'RE GONNA BE SO HOT YOU'LL BURN AT 3000 DEGREES CELCIUS AND THEN YOU'LL DIE AND I'LL RIP OUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HEART AND GOUGE YOOUR MOTHERFUCKING EYES OUT! THEN I'LL (continues for a long time)." Sóllilja fumed as she continued to strangle Falco.  
"Fox... Help..."  
"NO WAY SUCKER! I'M TOO BUSY TWERKING!"  
"Noooooooooooo! Damn you! Da- ack! I'm. Suffocating."  
"GOOD!"  
"Yay! Shulk Time!"  
"La la la la la la!" Peach sang. She let out a little poot. "Ahh. That was nice."

"EVERYBODY DO DA BIG GAY DANCE!" King Dedede randomly declared. Shulk joined the penguin thing in his big gay dance.

Master Hand threw himself against a wall (he has no face, so he can't facepalm).  
"Why? I hate my life."  
Toon Link burned the technical difficulties sign.  
"This chapter is over!" he laughed. "Ha ha!"  
"SPAGHETTI!" Mario randomly said.

* * *

This chapter is NOW officially over!


	8. The forming of the Cupid Committee!

Lunette was bored. So was Pit. The Mii gunner and the angel were hanging out in the majestic garden behind the Smash Mansion.  
"How was your victory?" Lunette asked Pit.  
"Hard. Palutena almost got the smash ball but I managed to get it before her and when I had to use it against her, I almost cried. How about yours?"  
"The usual story: Crazy Hand made me fight Sól in Isle Delfino and she was unusually mad- well, not unusually, but she _was_ still mad. Anyway, I used my gun, blocked her punches, dodged her fire, tried to throw her, failed, got piston punched and used my gun like a boss. I ended up winning because I used my gun like a boss, but I got beaten up and burnt a lot."  
"Yeah." Pit sighed.  
"Yeah." Lunette sighed.

Link and Zelda strolled by the beautiful pond that Villager made. Mario and Peach were gossiping on the elegant white bench opposite the pond. Samus was wearing her zero suit and playing with Mega Man in the little playground that Villager also made. Palutena was pole dancing for Snake and Little Mac under a cherry blossom tree. Sonic was having a race with Rin the Mii swordswoman, but it was obviously a playful race. The Wii Fit Trainers were jogging around the river that some blue pikmin were swimming in. Marth and Lucina were playing tennis in the tennis court. The Robins were laughing at something on Female Robin's tablet. Ike was eating KFC next to Charizard who was eating Hula Hoops. On the other side of Ike was Ridley, who was eating cardboard. The sun shone upon the vast garden and doves flew in the crisp blue sky. Captain Falcon did some gardening with Olimar and Shulk. Everything about the garden was beautiful- even the Smashers themselves.

Pit sighed in bliss as he saw some of the couples. Lunette, however, had a new idea.  
"Pit!" Lunette hissed. The angel fell off the log he was sitting on. He landed on his butt and had typical anime swirls on his eyes.  
"What?" Pit groaned.  
"I have an idea!" Lunette enthusiastically jumped onto the log. "Since Valentine's Day is coming up, why don't we form a Cupid Committee?"  
"A what? I like the sound of that, but what is it?" Pit piped.  
"Well, I thought that we could make everyone part of the perfect couple while delivering the beauty of the garden to the mansion itself! How about that?"  
"Yeah! That sounds fun!"  
"Yay! It's on!"  
Pit and Lunette high-fived each other and ran to the pond.

Lunette got a clipboard and a jar of ink out.  
"Can I use one of your feathers quickly?"  
"What?" Pit burst out. "Oh, fine." he sighed as he pulled a feather out from one of his wings.  
"Thanks." Lunette dipped the feather into the ink and wrote on the paper.  
"Cupid Committee stuff: Existing Couples..." Pit read.  
"Yep. Which couples already exist?" Lunette asked.  
"Let me think! Oh! Mario and Peach."  
Lunette wrote _Mario and Peach.  
_"Link and Zelda!"  
Lunette wrote _Link and Zelda.  
_"The Wii Fit Trainers!"  
_Wii Fit Trainers.  
_"The Robins?"  
_Robin and Reflet.  
_"Robin and- who's Reflet?" Pit asked as he read that couple.  
"Oh, Reflet is Robin's Japanese name, and since there's two of them, it's a lot easier to call the female Reflet!"  
"Okaaay. Moving on! Sonic and Rin?" Pit was uncertain; Rin was one of the newest arrivals, so he wasn't sure whether she was actually in a relationship with Sonic or not.  
"Possibly." Lunette started a new column under the title _Possible Existing Couples.  
_She wrote their names under the title. "Okay, any more?"  
"Samus and Mega Man?"  
"Nah." Lunette lazily objected. "Samus just looks after the little guy. They're not actually in love."  
"Marth and Lucina?"  
Lunette wrote their names under the same title. "It might be Lucina and Ike."  
"Or Ike and Chicken." Pit joked.  
"Ha ha!" Lunette laughed as she wrote _Ike and Chicken_ under the previous title. "That sounds about right."  
"How about Charizard and Hula Hoops!" Pit continued.  
"Yes!" _Charizard and Hula Hoops _went on the list of existing couples.  
"Ridley and Cardboard!"  
"Definitely!" _Ridley and Cardboard._  
"Errr. I think that's it now..." Pit couldn't think of any more couples.  
"NO! Jigglypuff and Kirby!" Lunette confidently stated.  
"Oh yeah! I'm so dumb!"  
"No you're not!"

Lunette and Pit took deep breaths, then they looked at the list.

CUPID COMMITTEE STUFF:

Existing Couples:

Mario and Peach  
Link and Zelda  
Wii Fit Trainers  
Robin and Reflet  
Ike and Chicken  
Charizard and Hula Hoops  
Ridley and Cardboard

Possible Existing Couples:

Sonic and Rin  
Marth and Lucina  
Jigglypuff and Kirby.

"That's the list so far!" Lunette beamed.  
"Alright!" Pit cheered. "Now let's make couples!"  
"YES! I KNOW THE PERFECT COUPLE!" Lunette boasted.  
"Who? Who?"  
"You wanna know? Lunette purred.  
"YEAH! YEAH!"  
"Hah. Sól and Falco of course!"  
"Wut?" Pit stopped being excited. "Those two? Sóllilja and Falco? No. Just no."  
"Yeah! Come on, Pit! They're perfect! I'm sure of it! My love sense tingles whenever I encounter those two in the same vicinity! I know they're perfect together! I know-" Pit pushed Lunette into the pond before she could continue. Unfortunately for the angel, the gunner resurfaced and continued to go on about 'the perfect couple'.

"RIGHT!" she said when she finally finished talking about Sóllilja and Falco. "I'm making a new list!"  
She added a title called _Potential Couples_ and wrote their names under it. She highlighted their names with a line underneath and bold italic writing.

Potential Couples:  
_**Sól and Falco!**_

"Lunette..." Pit started.  
"Shut up Pit! Sól and Falco will definitely become the greatest couple EVER!" Lunette happily objected to what Pit was about to say.


	9. Overdue Valentine stuff

**Author's note: Hey guys! This was meant to be released on Valentine's Day, but it wasn't, so it is a bit overdue. Oh well, here it is (and thanks for almost 600 views).**

* * *

Crazy Hand looked at his iPad whilst somehow sitting on top of his brother's desk. The giant hand was watching videos of Palutena farting in Pit's face- being the idiot he was, Crazy Hand laughed so much that he broke a window. Right in the middle of the video, he was told that he was needed on Facetime. Slightly annoyed at this interruption, Crazy Hand went on his Facetime to see who was absolutely desperate to speak to him in person. It was none other than... Greninja!

"Gren! Gren!" the frog ninja said with a sense of desperation.  
"Wassup Gren?" Crazy Hand lazily asked.  
"It's Valentine's Day." Greninja stated the obvious.  
"Say WHAT?"  
"That kissy thing."  
"OH YEAH!" achievement get: Crazy Hand just remembered what Valentine's Day is.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" Greninja asked, concerned for the dumb hand.  
"Nope! But I know you do!" Crazy teased.  
"Noooooo! I hate girls! Girls like pink and I hate pink! It's too sweet and lovey-dovey and you know what else I hate? That randomly pink Magicant stage!" the ninja complained in disgust.  
Unfortunately for Greninja, Crazy Hand got an idea... A very pink idea... A crazy pink idea...  
"I HAZ AN IDEA!" he raised a finger towards the sky, causing a rainbow to appear: with sparkles!  
Greninja didn't see this. "What is it?"  
"I'll get every guy to wear something dumb and girly and I'll make them all do a free-for-all on the Magicant with girl stuff while I replace the music with stuff like Justin Bieber!" Crazy Hand explained with happiness and an evil laugh.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Greninja jumped out of his own window, thus finishing their Facetime session.  
"Starting with you, Gren!" Crazy Hand finished.

* * *

Greninja returned to the Smash Mansion by running and screaming with his arms flailing around.  
Princess Peach Toadstool was feeding Mario spaghetti. As soon as she saw the frightened frog pokémon running for his life, she ran after him, eager to comfort poor Greninja.  
"What's wrong Greninja?" Peach called out to him.  
"I don't wanna wear pink!" he wailed.  
"You don't have to!"  
"I do! I gave Crazy Hand an idea and now every guy's gonna fight on the Magicant Stage and wear pink!"  
"Surely that's not bad?"  
"AND THERE'S GONNA BE JUSTIN BIEBER!"  
"Oh. Peach said. "That's bad. Good luck with that!"  
"Aww." Greninja sighed as the princess left.

* * *

Crazy Hand went shopping. he bought lots of girly outfits and accessories. Then he went on a bus to Earthbound's Onett, where he floated back to the mansion.

Greninja was hiding behind a bush, clearly aware of the dumb glove's arrival.  
"Not today... Not on Valentine's Day... Please... No... Not-" Greninja turned around and saw Snake staring at him as if he was- sexy?!  
"Hey babe. How ya doing? You wanna go out?"  
Greninja spluttered in fear. "N-no!"  
"That's okay..." Snake continued, having somehow managed to sit on Greninja's lap at this point. "I already have somebody for Valentine's Day!"  
"Yeah! And it's optimistic Charizard!" Charizard randomly declared as he hopped along.  
"No. I already have mah boi Ridley." Snake corrected.  
"Awwww." Charizard moaned.

Greninja used faint! It's... effective?  
"Oh noes! Froggy died!" Charizard immediately picked Greninja up and put him inside the mansion, where chaos was definitely present.  
"I'm coming!" Snake cried. "Ridley! Get yer sexier-than-a-naked-Samus-with-whipped cream-and-a-cherry-on-top ass here now!" And of course, Ridley came to fly Snake to the storage room within the mansion, where they were going to play with the cardboard.

"Ahh, the Cupid Committee, consisting of Pit" Pit stood there blushing while holding an arrow with a marshmallow on top, "and Lunette- Lu? LU?" Lunette was absent. Being very sad at this, Toon Link cried.  
"Aww, now you made the little kid cry!" Ganondorf protested to Sheik. These two were trying to find a girlfriend for Toon Link, who wanted a girlfriend for Valentine's Day.  
"Hey!" Toon piped "I'm not a kid! I'm just very cartoony!"  
"Yeah. Of course you are." Sheik dryly stated from the unusually pink interior of the dining room.  
All three Zelda characters shot hostile looks at one another (Toon to Ganondorf for calling him a kid, Ganondorf to Sheik for making him come all the way just to find half a Cupid Committee and Sheik to Toon, for being very annoying and hyperactive beforehand).  
Yes, this is an example of the Cupid Committee being the worst love 'makers' ever: and that's random!

Charizard lay Greninja on a table: Little Mac's table.  
"Ohmahgerd! Ohmahgerd! OHMAHGERD! GREN'S DYING! GREN'S DYING! NEED A DOCTOR! AND HULA HOOPS! LOTS OF HULA HOOPS!" Charizard ran around the boxer's room screaming.  
Little Mac poked Greninja with a random stick, which somehow resulted in Greninja waking up and Charizard getting bored and searching for hula hoops 'cause he loves hula hoops. THEN GRENINJA SCREAMED AT CRAZY HAND, WHO TELEPORTED TO HIM.  
"Remember?" Crazy Hand asked in a super evil way. "You guys are all going to have a Valentine's inspired tournament! Starting with you, Greninja..."  
Little Mac frowned in disbelief- then he saw the contents of one of the bright pink shopping bags that Crazy Hand had... Justin Bieber's face was there. Little Mac ran as fast as his little legs would go. He ran into the storage room to hide among the cardboard (yes, with Snake and Ridley).

* * *

**STAY TUNED FOR EVEN MORE OVERDUE VALENTINE STUFF- WITH A SMASHING STAGE (MAGICANT, OF COURSE) XD!**


	10. Wow so overdue

**I told you this stuff would be overdue. Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

_Magicant_

Greninja was wearing a pink t-shirt with 'I love JB' written on it in white comic sans ms. He was also wearing a paper mask with Justin Bieber's ugly face on it. To his left were some of the (not so) new smashers: Corrin and Mewtwo. On his right was Bowser with a blonde curly wig and Peach's dress. Bowser ran in front of Greninja, lifting the dress as he did so and he stuck his leg out.  
"Greninja! Look at my fabulous leg!"  
Greninja facepalmed. "That shoe doesn't even fit" Greninja remarked at the little pink shoe that was dangling from Bowser's massive toe claws (that were painted bright pink). Corrin slid to his right and stuck his arm out, pushing Greninja away in the process. His red draconic eyes had turned into huge massive anime shoujo eyes as he swooned at Bowser's fat leg.  
"S-so kawaii Bowser-sama! Ow Mewtwo that hurt!" Corrin was pushed to the ground by Mewtwo's psychic.  
"Who let him into smash?" Mewtwo sighed.  
"I KNOW RIGHT!" Chrom randomly shouted from off the stage. "WHY THAT WEEABOO AND NOT ME? ROY GOT IN, SO YEAH. I SHOULD BE IN!"  
"LET'S SMASH LADIES! WOO!" Crazy Hand had finished the countdown that nobody noticed and that's when they started fighting.

* * *

**I'll continue this soon, It's just so late and I have a cat that needs my attention. Sayonara folks.**


End file.
